Love Is
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: Lily and James argues on what love is...Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot!

Chapter 1: Love Is…

"Hey," James Potter whispers as he sits next to his wife, Lily Potter, startling her from her thoughts.

"Hi," Lily mumbles before she is once again lost in her thoughts. James sighs before he wraps an arm around her and he kiss her on the forehead before he says, "Why are you so distracted?"

Lily sighs before she answers, "James, can I ask you something and you promise to take it seriously?" James looked at her emerald eyes and instantly knew she was serious

"Sure" James, said before he nods his head indicating her to start.

Taking a breath, Lily asks, "What is Love to you?" James looks at her in surprise "What do you think love is?" James asks curiously

"Well, to me Love is you feeling giddy at the site of your soul mate" Lily said, James raises an eyebrow before he smiles and says, "That is not Love that is infatuation" Lily smiles before she says, "Do you have a better explanation on what love is?" Lily asks challenging him,

James smirks then answers, "Love is a symbol of eternity. When you meet that special person you'll know because it'll just come from the heart" James finishes and, somehow, Lily knows what he means

"Are you thinking about when we first met?" Lily asks

"Why, yes, I was," James, said sighing, "I can remember it like it was yesterday"

"_Come on Sirius" An eleven year-old James, whined to his best friend, Sirius Black,_

"_Don't get you're your knickers in a bunch I'm coming" Sirius said, ignoring his friend glare_

"_I do not have Knick—" James began but was stop as he caught sight of a green eyed girl walking toward the train her trunk behind her_

"_James are you okay?" Sirius ask as he stares at his dazed friend_

"_I'm going to marry that girl," James says as he sighs dreamily _

"_Who? That pug-faced one" Sirius asked distractedly_

"_No…that one there" James said smiling at the red head girl_

"_Oh her…good luck with that mate," Sirius said before he patted James back and climbed on board on the train leaving James behind_

James and Lily laughed as they reminisced that memory, "You were a hopeless bloke weren't you?" Lily said playfully pushing James

"Mmm...You know that's why you love me" James responded cheekily

"Speaking of love have any other explanation…I sure do" Lily said

"Well, let's see… Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm,"

"Love is a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart, which weakens the brain causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker."

"Very descriptive… Love is an act of endless forgiveness"

"Love is... unto itself a higher law"

"Mmm…Love is a flame that will always burn"

"That was actually sweet… Love is the condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."

"Not bad yourself… Love is like dew that falls on both nettles and lilies."

"When have you become poet Love is an ocean of emotions entirely surrounded by expenses."

"You're the poet… Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."

"Defiantly sounds like something that would come out of your mouth…Love is when your soul crawl out from its hiding place"

"Only a romantic person would ever say that… Love is a game that two can play and both win"

"That's kind of true… Love is what you've been through with somebody."

"Now that's true…Love is being stupid together."

"Are you calling me stupid because for your information I was top of our class… Love is as a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable."

"That's deep… Love is the most important thing in the world, but Quidditch is pretty good too."

"Typical… Love is the greatest refreshment in life."

"Yeah right… Love is missing someone whenever you're apart, but somehow feeling warm inside because you're close in heart."

"That's the sweetest thing that I have ever heard you say… Love is not blind - it sees more, not less. But because it sees more, it is willing to see less."

"That was confusing… love is when you put someone on a pedestal, and they fall - but you are there to catch them"

"That was sweet too…Love is…" However, James interrupted Lily

Stop okay" James said smiling before he leaned into Lily

"One more… Love puts the fun in together, the sad in apart, and the joy in a heart" Lily whispered as she neared James also, James chuckled before he added, "Love is…when you're near someone and you feel complete"

Then they closed the gap between them both thinking the same thing _'Love is when I'm near you'_

_End of Chapter_

_A/n: This is for my own enjoyment because the thought never left me and so I had to write it!What do you think? Read and Review!_

_Lily-n-Prongs92_


End file.
